Day's Like Today
by QuizicalWriter
Summary: THIS IS AU COMPLETELY,THIS IS NOT RIZZLES. SO IF THAT'S NOT YOUR THING DON'T READ, THANKS! Alex O'Riley always wanted to be a cop, she got that chance when she moved to Boston from Ireland at the age eighteen to join the police academy in Boston there she graduated and became a Boston homicide detective.
1. Chapter 1

Days Like Today

Boston homicide is getting a new detective and our very own medical examiner discover feelings for the young detective.

Alex O'Riley always wanted to be a cop, she got that chance when she moved to boston from Ireland at the age eighteen to join the police academy in Boston there she graduated and became a Boston homicide detective.

"Alright eyes in you donut munchers" captain Cavanavgh announced. "We have a new detective joining us today she was top rank of her class, so give her a warm welcome to the team detective Alex O'Riley." he finishes. Everyone clapped as I came out, I looked up and smiled softly thanking everyone for the nice welcome. I look and see her, "Hello Dr. Maura Isles, Pleasure to meet you." Maura says stretching her hand out to mine. "H...H...H...i…" I'm stuttering, why the hell am I stuttering. "Are you alright Detective O'Riley, what are you trying to say?" Maura ask moving closer to me, so close I can smell her perfume lilac. " You have a really nice tits." I blurt out and immediately turn as red as a tomato. Maura just stares at me and starts to laugh as does everyone in the precinct. Her laugh was one of the most beautiful things I had ever heard. *That was so long ago* I say to myself, after that day there were so many things that happen, from me asking Maura out, to our first kiss, to our first time, and finally when she said yes when I asked her to marry me. My thought were interrupted when I heard my wife of 3 years call me. "Honey can you get the door, it's probably Jane and Riley." says from the kitchen. " Sure thing baby." I smile to myself, quickly getting up from the couch and heading to the door. When I open the door I'm greeted by my 16 year old son Mikey running at me and hugging me. "Mom! I missed you." Mikey says pulling away to smile up at me. "I missed you to buddy." I laughing hugging my son again. He quickly pulls out of my grasp and runs over to Maura who is now watching the interaction and pulls her into a hug and says "I missed you to Momma" Mikey smiles, then quickly run to the living room turning on his xbox. I shake my head and smile and then a sniffle catches my attention. I turn my head back to the door and see my 4 year old daughter Annie walking up to me with little tears on her face. Maura the ever so concerned mother hen run over to me consoling her instantly. "What's wrong my baby? Did you get hurt?" Maura asks while running a hand along her back. " I..m..mi...missed….mommy and mama." Annie manages to say between hiccups and tears. I grab Annie from Maura and gently kiss her forehead. "I'm sorry baby girl, I stole mommy for the day but I promise it won't happen again, so no more tear okay." I say softly wiping the tears away and smiling at my little baby. "Otay mama." Annie says hugging me and giving me a kiss on the cheek. She then goes to Maura giving her a kiss and a hug too, then she runs to the living room to play with her brother. After she goes I hear a laugh in front of me I finally get up and look at the source. "Something funny Jane." I smirk and look at her and Riley. "Just the fact you said you stole Maura and it won't happen ever again, but we both know it sooo will." Jane smirks at me and Maura. "Jane stop picking on them." Riley interjects. "How were they, they didn't give you guys to hard of a time right?" Maura ask joining us at the door. "Other than this incident, they were perfect angels Annie played with Sophie most of the time and Mikey just played xbox with Jane." Riley smiled. We talked for a bit more before Jane and Riley had to go home because Sophie had to get a bath and a nap. After a while it was bed time, I was walking upstairs when I heard soft singing coming from Annie's room. I peeked in through the door and saw Maura tucking in a sleeping Annie and singing to her softly. I smile and quietly back away from the door heading to our bedroom to get ready for bed. I pulled on my boxers and was about to pull my shirt over my head when I feel arm wrap around my waist and a head rest on my back. " Are you sleepy baby?" I question smiling when I feel her hands slowly traveling lower and lower. My friend is already up and ready to please. "Tired isn't the word I would use at this moment." Maura says deep, I shiver in pleasure and smirk dominate Maura is always a beast but I'll show her a true beast. I turn around quickly and grab maura and pulling her up around my waist, her legs quickly wrap around me. "Someone is eager tonight." Maura says seductively licking the outer part of my ear. I don't give a response instead I toss her on the bed and crawl on top of her. We smile at each other and the start kissing passionately.

*Days like today, I'll will always remember them*

The next day at work is crazy, apparently taking time off you miss a shit ton. The next thing I know is Korsak shouting we need to get in the van wheels up in 15. So I get in the van and a few minutes later we arrive at a warehouse there is swat surrounding the building. I look over to see Jane standing by her car taking with a few officers, I jog over to ask what's going on. " Jane, what the hell is going on?" I ask motioning to the building in front of us. "While you were away we got a case that involved in a teen being killed, we got the guy Phil Sanchez. The father John Larsen found out and decided to take matters into his own hand. So they are in there is holding Sanchez hostage." Jane says. "Wait so the killer is being held hostage by the victim's father? I didn't see that one coming." I say looking towards the building. We enter the building Jane in front and me right behind her. We get near the door but then fires two shots out the door. "Stay back detectives I don't want to kill you, just this piece of shit!" Larson shouts. I start to make a move but Jane hold me back. "Where the hell do you think your going?" Jane yell whispers. "Jane I need to do something, I can't just let this man throw his life away out of anger." I say removing my arm from her grasp. "He's unstable Alex, who knows what he is capable of right now." Jane says a concerned look in her eyes. She's right I should stay put and try and defuse the situation here, but something in me is tell me to help him. I look at Jane and mouth 'I'm sorry'. "John I'm coming in, okay." I say loudly. I can see Jane mouthing to come back, but I can't I'm committed now. I walk through the door and see the so called victim Phil Sanchez tied to the chair with a gun pointed towards his head. I noticed that Sanchez was badly beaten and that Larson was shaking with anger. "John, my name is detective O'Riley I just want to talk okay." I say calmly never taking my eyes off of John. " Talk all you want detective, my mind is already made up. This bastard killed my little girl, my Anna is gone because of this fucker." John says pushing the gun in Sanchez's head. I cringed Anna was so close my daughters name Annie. " I have a little girl too, her name is Annie she's 4 how old was Anna?" I ask John just slightly lowers his gun and looks at me for the first time. " She was 18, not really little but you know how it is no matter what they will always be your baby girl. She had everything going for her, she got into a Yale with a full scholarship she was gonna be somebody, but this motherfucker took that away from her he took away my little girl!" John says angrily. "You're right, he deserves everything he's got coming to him." I say calmly inching closer to John now. John looks up shocked "You understand then." John says tearing up. " Yea I do, but I also know that the other families deserve justice John Anna wasn't the only victim." I say strongly. " He needs justice John not an execution, he to pay for what he did not take the easy way out." I say slowly moving towards John. I slowly start to reach for the gun. "Think about your daughter John, you and I both know she wouldn't want this. She wouldn't want her father going to jail for her." I say slowly grabbing the gun and lowering it from Sanchez. " She would want her father to be there and live his life not throw it away." I continue. John is quietly sobbing. " I'm so sorry detective, you're right I can't do this." John says dropping the gun. I smile but suddenly feel a sharp pain in my stomach, I look over to see Sanchez holding a gun smirking and I see John falling to the floor. Everything after this is like a slow motion scene. I see Sanchez being detained and the paramedics rushing in to John and me. I see Jane running in tears on her face. " You are an idiot Alex, a goddam idiot." Jane says crying while holding my hand. I smile slightly at the irony of the situation. Jane notices and looks at me confused. "M..Maura is..gonna kill me.." I smile and then pass out since the pain becomes too much.

*Days like today, I'll will always do what I can to help*

I wake up to the sound of beeping and soft snores. I can only think of one person. "Maura." I croak out. Maura shoots up and stares at me with a watery smile, I hate when I make her cry. " Hi sweetie you're finally awake we missed you so much." Maura says gently combing her hand through my already messed up hair. I smile and look over to see the two other joys of my life. "See I told you sweethearts momma is gonna be just fine." Maura smiles motioning for our kids to come closer to the bed. "Mom are you really okay? I mean I knew you were gonna be okay I made sure to look after mama and Annie like you taught me to." Mikey says, I can see he's trying not to cry. I smile at him and reaching my hand up to rub his head, he looks at me and finally starts to cry. "My brave boy, I knew you could do it. Thank you for taking care of them while I slept. I say smiling. I look over to see Annie, who is looking at me with tears running down her face. "Hey baby girl, did you listen well for mommy and nana Rizzoli." I say rubbing her cheeks to stop the tears. Annie just nods and starts crying which makes Mikey start crying and Maura and me as well. After everything calmed down and the kids fallen asleep, Maura and me hold each other. " I love you, Maura Isles-O'Riley." I say softly kissing her forehead. Maura chuckles softly, I know she's crying. " I love you too, Alex O'Riley-Isles." She says pulling me closer but careful not to hurt me.

*Moments like this, makes me thankful I'm still here*

A couple of days later I'm relinquished back to my family's arms. While at home the kids were out back playing with bass and our dog martian. I had just returned home from shopping when I hear the only thing I love more than the kids. I walk into the kitchen and see my wife with the radio on jamming out to That's What I Like by Bruno Mars. I sneak up behind her wrapping my arms around her waist and start planting kisses on her neck. "Ah! Alex you scared me, I didn't hear you return home." Maura says turning down the volume of the radio and turning around and wrapping her hands around my neck. "Do you know how sexy I find it when you dance like that." I purr in her ear. Maura moan softly and that's when I lose control. I pick maura up and place her on the counter and start kissing my way down her body. "Honey we can't the kids could come inside any minute." Maura half protest but start scraping her fingers on my head. "Mhm, you're not exactly stopping me." I smirk and then move up to capture her lips in a heated kiss. By this point we are grinding on eachother heating things up and make a decent tent in my pants. Just when Maura was unbuttoning my pants we hear a loud squeal. We both look over to see our son covering his little sister's eyes while also trying to keep his eyes closed. Mama, Mom this is gross no funny stuff in the kitchen that's where we eat." Mikey all but yells. Maura and I start laughing much to the displeasure of our son. We go to them and we all sit down together for dinner.

*Days like this makes me glad we have so much laughter in the house*

A few weeks later Mikey was already at school and we had just dropped off Annie at Preschool. Driving back home I look over at my wife of 3 years. I laugh thinking about it all. How we met, Our first date, Our first kiss and our first time. I start thinking about the day when Maura said she was pregnant with Mikey and the second time when she said she was pregnant with Annie. All the rough area we had but she still said yes and she still stands by me. Maura looks over at me and quirks and eyebrow at me. " What are you smiling about honey?" Maura asks sliding her hand in mine as she parks the car in front of the house. "Just thinking how lucky I am to have such wonderful kids, a perfect job a lovely house, and a sexy ass woman to do it all with me." I say kissing Maura and then smirking with the reaction she gives me. Maura pulls back and smiles, she unbuckles herself and then climbs over the center console and straddles me. "Someone is happy to see me." Maura purrs in my ear and start to slowly grind on me. I gulp and nod. "It's been awhile, he misses you." I say shakily, Maura smiles and starts fondling me through my jeans. "Well let's change that right now shall we." Maura says her eyes growing black with desire.

*Days like today, I will always remember them*


	2. Not an Update!

Hello QuizicalWriter Here! I just wanted to take the time to express my true apologies. I've seen that some of you did not like my story and feel disgusted about it. I am truly sorry for that and I hope I haven't offended you in anyway. I wrote this story for a close friend of mine, you see I like taking request I feel that it broaden my skills as a writer taking on something I myself am not familiar with. I to feel that Maura and Jane are the ultimate ship Rizzles stories are my favorite, but I am a writer. I do want to thank everyone that has been posting a review. I truly appreciate the feedback. I do however would like to add that I did label this as a Maura and OC. Which should have given away this was not a Jane and Maura fanfic. So if you do not like these stories then please feel free to avoid them in the future :). I would like to wish you readers a amazing day. Also please feel free to send me request I love them :) !

Best wishes **QuizicalWriter**


End file.
